


Electioneering

by 7Threes



Series: Jigsaw Falling Into Place [12]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Centric, Angst, Edgy, Frustration, Hallucinations, Jealousy, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Other, RSD | Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Songfic, Trippy, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Threes/pseuds/7Threes
Summary: Part 12 out of many to a series attributed under the name “Jigsaw Falling Into Place”, not to be confused with the work that will occur later on. Check the collection description for more details on the series as a whole.Akira is from Inaba AU, Time-Loop AU, Major Canon Divergence. Updates to the series biweekly.Akechi reflects upon his actions against fair election, and the insane spiral it’s brought him to.





	Electioneering

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn’t post yesterday! I was supposed to, but I got caught up with some personal stuff. Hope you understand <3
> 
> Aside from that, news has come out that Etika has passed away, perhaps due to suicide I’m not sure. It reminded me of what I’ve been writing here for a while, and I just want to let you guys know there’s always someone to reach out to. I was in the darkest place in my life not even two years ago, where I ran into legal trouble and contemplated harming myself. I don’t want any of you to go through the same thing.
> 
> UK 116 123  
> US 1-800-273-8255  
> Canada 1 800 456 4566  
> Ireland 116 123  
> Philippines 2919  
> Australia 131 114  
> France 01 45 39 40 00
> 
> Hang in there, guys! <3

One after another, they fell.

  
  


Okumura’s adversaries. 

Soon would be the Phantom Thieves.

He wondered who they were, but his mind flashed to the familiar words of Loki;

_ “Is it you, Moatilliatta?” _

**_Yeah, right._** Like Akira Kurusu was his enemy. **_He’s only Ryuji’s cocksleeve._**

_ No, he loves Ryuji. Of course they’d have- _

**_Akira is a criminal, a delinquent. I can’t squash that look in his eyes. Something is wrong with him, he’s up to something. He’s probably using them._ **

Akechi shook his head in annoyance, he had to  _ focus _ . He didn’t have time to think how fucked up he was, how shitty of a human being he was becoming. Only on the Palace he was in, the scenery of the Shadow, the filthy  _ desire  _ of the obese principal of Shujin.  **The fucking** **_pig_ ** **.**

  
  


At first, he’d disassociate from this part of his work- convince himself it was just part of business. But then,  _ then  _ he would relish in it - seeing his handiwork on TV and in case files made everything so  _ real _ , he felt like he could change things. That those bastards he  _ really _ did kill, and he enjoyed every second of it from then on.

He accepted a little piece of darkness into his heart, squeezed the throat of the him that tugged him away from the void that hollered at him. He disregarded the child, threw him down to the floor, and scowled.

  
  
  


_ “Don’t get in my way, Ototuo.” _

  
  


_ “Oniichan, this isn’t right. This isn’t like you.” _

  
  


_ “I don’t care. I’m so close, I can almost taste it.” _

  
  


The faint declaration repeated in the back of his mind, but was drowned by the screams of darkness on his path ahead.

  
  


_ “I think I’ve become one of the others, _

_ “I think I’ve become one of the others, _

_ “I think I’ve become…” _

  
  


It was the impulsivity - the tarantism he indulged in as his metamorphosis from troubled dreams into a vermin. 

He had become them.

With the spill of black blood, the dark drew closer - he smirked as his pure suit became stained. The tantalizing and sickening allure of the blood and decay in his path, the slosh of the thick black ink beneath his feet, the sway of his hips where he walked into the wake of chaos.

  
  


_ “No there’s no light, _

_ “In the darkest of your furthest reaches, _

_ “No there’s no light, _

_ “In the darkest of your furthest reaches.” _

  
  


When the void screamed the next time, he shouted back. He shouted so hard he couldn’t see, not the shape of a friend in the darkness that he mutilated. What he thought was the plague of his heart was really the dark ink that ran thicker than even blood or water, the arbitrary pen and ink that marked the papers of time and intertwined their fates for entertainment to a sadistic audience that thirsted for the blood of children - the  _ children. _

They were just kids, yet they had seen the ugliness. The scribbles of black on the paper, the blemishes on the page, the deliberate contusions that bled through the parchment into their own lives; purpose served to make man as thick as thieves.

But there were only pockets, bubbles.

This world is unforgiving, this world is unrelenting.

For every beaten and unwanted child,

There was the child set on shelves to browse,

There was the child that worked or starved,

There was the child driven to silence,

There was the child whose mother couldn’t take the world,

There was the child who was blamed.

  
  


The bubbles of ink a fester of trauma, the pus of the wound that humors. The darkness suits them, shrouds them, shows them that the bubbles are wrong for humanity. They banded together, or were supposed to. They were separated by the famine between his expensive shoes and their school uniforms, he wiped off the blood -

  
  


_ “Le lavé la sangre, ah.” _

  
  


The ones he rejected, he found an obstacle, with the cut of each neck, he drew closer to destroying his only chance at friends - life - stability.

  
  


_ “Sink your teeth into the flesh of midnight, _

_ “Night forever more.” _

But he embraced the night in his mad rage, where he cut the Shadow to dark fluid bits. He grimaced hideously, and let out a manic chuckle before his typical disconnect between his actions and what he believed himself to be.

In his mind, he ran back to the strangled child, abused by his own hands. He realized it, with shock on his eyes.

  
  
  


_ “Let them see it has begun, _

  
  
  


_ “The others I’ve become.” _

  
  
  


He cried that night, mourned the loss of another part of himself. He was falling apart, and he only wished he could stop it. He paid no mind to the advising voice that ebbed at the back of his head.

  
  


_ “You can’t bend your crooked arms, or fold your punctured proof, _

_ “The air’s growing cold, cold, cold, cold, and there’s nothing you can do, _

_ “Soon there’ll be no gauze inside the confessional, _

_ “Only rows of crows defrocking every breath, breath, breath, breath…” _

  
  


He stepped through the labyrinth of his head, the cystic maze that hailed from the Tremulant-world projection he had. The gods kept crying, the flowers wilted aside from the spider lilies that he reasoned had to be the decoration for the child’s grave.

…

He cried with the gods, and wished he could return to who he once was. He wished he cared enough to resurrect this corpse, but lacked the will to.

The drapes of useless flesh returned to him again, and delivered the epitaph, but it came as just an exhale without words to him. He couldn’t hear over the ringing in his head, and he forgot why he was there in the first place, why he knew he should care about the boy who wore his face that rested atop a flower bed of the dead.

But he didn’t.

He only  _ laughed _ .

  
  


“It’s just business.” he shrugged and maniacally grinned to himself in the expanse of postapocalyptia - the death of difference.

  
  


And the little boy was awake, barely breathing, and  _ glad  _ that the darkness ignored him.

  
  


_ “All my life, I’ve been sowing the wounds, _

_ “but the seeds sprout a lachrymal cloud…” _

  
  


He smiled to himself, sure that the small bit of self-love Akechi had for himself would keep him alive - that his yearning would reach out to Akira, and save him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been hyped as hell for Halo Infinite guys. I love Halo more than Persona, honestly. Yes, in terms of character connection and carving out your own character, Persona takes the cake, but Halo 3 was the first REAL game I had played. Yes, I had LEGO StarWars on Wii, but Halo 3 was so cathartic in its climax it set me on the road of Halo hype.
> 
> I’m not gonna act like I’m a purist, I’ve only played CE and 2 with the MCC, but it really felt Halo. There was something missing from Halo 4 and 5, and that was the iconic Halo feel. To put it crudely, when I saw the Halo Infinite trailer, I would’ve bust a nut if I could. The E3 trailer is only icing on the cake. After years of coveting the franchise, I finally got that Halo feel of nostalgia running like a drug in my veins. Halo isn’t just a fps power fantasy, it’s a sandbox full of mystery and exploration. Halo 4 and 5 neutered the sandbox agency of the player by adding crap like sprint and armor abilities built into your player, that’s what killed Halo MLG. The magic of Halo is controlling parts of the map where you KNOW powerful weapons spawn, and using vehicles instead of sprint. Halo is about constantly moving combat, which Halo 4 and 5 removed with sprint that lowers the player weapon when you’re moving across the map. Halo falls apart when the maps are so massive that you can’t traverse normally, you don’t need clamber and all that crap. Just give me squat jumps and sword block, 343, and I’ll scream in joy. I can’t wait until Halo Infinite comes, guys. It might slow down my progress a bit, or you might see it in my works, but god damn I have no other way to describe this feeling than when you see that cutscene where Akira awakens to Arsene for the first time, or when you send the calling card and watch how the enemy cowers, except take that feeling and multiply it by a billion. Honestly I could go on forever about how much iconic Halo makes me NUT.
> 
> On another note, come talk to me on Discord! I’m Elak Kval#4470 - thinking about making a server. Nothing serious, just someplace where we can talk about games, anime, and other crap you’re into. I’m down for anything, honestly. (I also want to show you guys my cute cat :3)
> 
> Also, if you’re down to play MCC with me, add me under the same username, Elak Kval. Send me a message telling me where you came from, though. It’d be awkward to get random requests.


End file.
